<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just around the corner by TheMaskedShadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818332">Just around the corner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow'>TheMaskedShadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Big Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, No Sex, No Smut, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They got together after the championship game against the knights. Juan and Kate were just meant to be. They were together all throughout middle and highschool, so what changed? After they graduated, they went to the University of Austin together, and Kate called it off. It wasn't because she wasn't in love with him... No it was quite the opposite acutally. So now what? After a series of boyfriends over the next two years, will Kate realize her mistake?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juan/Kate, Nick/OFC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just around the corner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate Douglas had been falling in love with Juan Morales. That was a problem to her. What if while she was in love with HIM, he wasn't in love with HER. That was a problem to her. So she called it off after they got to collage. Juan hadn't understood, but he'd respected her descion. She might have fallen for him more because of that. She knew made a mistake after seeing Nick, his arm wrapped around Juan, as Juan cried into his shoulder. Nick and Juan were best friends now. It was surprising. Not that much though. Nick's girlfriend, C.J., She was something.She was angry all the time, but never got mad at Nick. Nick always calmed her down, and that was good because she played Hockey and hated her coach, so it was good. Kate had sat down and cried that night, leaning against her and C.J.'s door. C.J. had asked her what was wrong.</p><p> "I'm still in love with him..." Kate had whispered after a while, leaning into C.J.'s side. </p><p>C.J. had proceeded to shake her head, "Then tell him. He can't stand it without you."</p><p>Kate had sighed, "I can't and yes he can. He has too."</p><p> The other reason she left him was because she didn't want them loving each other and then one walking out on the other like her mom did later on. It scared her, to be honest. </p><p>Kate had off and on boyfriends for the next two years. They were all the same. Douchebags that didn't care about her or their relationship. She supposed it was better that way. </p><p>Juan couldn't stand it. He hadn't understood why she had broken up with him, at the beginning of collage, but he'd respected her descion. He always had. He always will. They hadn't even stayed friends after that though. That was what broke him. He could've stood being there, friends by not lovers. Despite being hopelessly in love Kate Douglas, he'd have been okay still being friends, but they hadn't. He missed her. When he found out about her new boyfriends and that the guy had cheated on her and that she was still staying with him anyway, Juan had cried. He'd actually CRIED into Nick's shoulder. He missed her. </p><p>Kate stood at her doorway, not knowing what to do. Her nose was bleeding and she knew was about to cry. She played the last five minutes in her mind.</p><p>She had been crying because she had realized she wasn't ever going to get over Juan, when her boyfriend, Samuel, had barged into her room, not even knocking. She turned to him.</p><p> "Get out, Sam!"</p><p> He was drunk. That was obvious. Her had also cheated on her for the fifth time earlier. She'd caught him sleeping with another girl. She was fed up. "BUT, babe, we can -hic- have sommme funnnn..." He implied, slurring his words.</p><p>She told him no and to get out again. He didn't ask why, instead, "Fine then, you cunt ass bitch... I'll go have fun somewhere else." </p><p> as he walked to the door, she mumbled under her breath, "Asshole..."</p><p> He turned to her, "What did you just call me!?"</p><p> She arched her eyebrows "ASS. HOLE."</p><p> He got up in her face. She didn't even see it coming. All she felt was a fist collide with her nose. She heard a crack, her nose wasn't broken, just bleeding and hurt. She doubled over until looking up and seeing C.J. ram her elbow and shoulder into his chest and sending flying into the wall where she grabbed him and threw him out, Samuel running for his life. He might as well had been. C.J. had quite the reputation. </p><p> "You okay?" She asked Kate.</p><p> Kate shrugged, leaning on the door. C.J. handed her a kleenex to wipe the blood on. Kate smiled at her, "thanks. for everything."</p><p> The six foot two girl turned red. "Aww shucks, it was nothing. You going to lay down? I'm going out with Nick." </p><p>Kate shook her head, "I think I'll take a walk. don't expect me back tonight. Might crash somewhere else." </p><p>C. J. shrugged , "alright then. Later Kate."</p><p>" have fun. "</p><p>"oh, I plan too. Hockey's always fun." </p><p> She left and Kate followed shortly after, shutting her door. She didn't know why or when, but the tears hit her hard as she walked. She didn't know how, but her feet took her to the last place she probably should be.</p><p> </p><p>Juan had just been drifting off to sleep when a knock sounded on the door. Was Nick back already? Had he lost his key again? Probably.</p><p>He opened it to find not Nick, but Kate, tears running down her cheeks. Juan almost fell back wards as she collided into him with a hug. </p><p>"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She whispered between the sobs. </p><p>Juan wrapped his arms around her and whispered, " it's okay, kate. It's okay. "</p><p>He pulled back and saw her nose, automatically knowing what happened. </p><p>"I'm going to kill the bastard." He started for the door and stopped when Kate grabbed his arm. </p><p>" C.J. already took care of it. I'm okay. " she whispered.</p><p>He shook his head as he shut the door, "no, you're not."</p><p>She just started at her feet. He pulled her to the bed where she say down and he say down next to her. " What happened? " </p><p>"He called me a 'cunt see bitch ' when I refused to have some 'fun' with him. I called him and asshole, he punched me. C.J. nearly kills him, she leaves with Nick, I come here."</p><p>He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close . They stayed like that for a while, just sitting, enjoying being close together again. Then she yawned, she was tired. </p><p>He took his arm back and told her to lay down and sleep, he'd take the couch. As she snuggled under his covers, he started for the couch but didn't get far. </p><p>He looked down at her hand on his wrist, "You okay?" </p><p>She looked at him, " Please stay, Juan. I missed you. "</p><p> He smiled, "I missed you too, Kate."</p><p>He took a quivering breath and laid down next to her, pulling the covers up over the two of them. She wiggled into his side and laid her head on his chest, at which point a tear slipped down his own cheek and onto her hair. </p><p>She was quiet for a minute, making him think she was asleep. Until she spoke.</p><p>" ...I love you, Juan. "</p><p>He didn't talk for a minute, grinning like a kid in their birthday. He felt her freeze up and get tense, as if reading her mind and knowing that she thought he wasn't going to say anything back, he told her.</p><p>"I love you too, Kate. Sleep tight." And he laid his head on hers and closed his eyes, after all, he has a soccer game in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>